1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a color mixing lens which can improve color reproducibility, be made slim and adjust an emission pattern; and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display device, one of flat display device which displays an image by using liquid crystals, is used widely in industries general owing to advantages in that the liquid crystal display device is thinner, lighter and has a low driving voltage and a low power consumption compared to other flat display devices.
Since a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display device provided for displaying the image is a non-light emission device which can not emit a light for itself, a light source for supplying the light is required.
As the light source, a white light emission diode that produces a white light is used. The white light emission diode is formed by coating red and green fluorescent layers on a surface of a blue light emission diode. Though fabrication is simple and a cost is low, the white light emission diode has disadvantages in that color uniformity, color reproducibility and light efficiency is poor.
In order to solve those problems, a technology is suggested, in which a white color is produced by using red, green and blue light emission diodes as light sources. That is, a red light, a green light and a blue light respectively emitted from the red, green and blue light emission diodes are mixed, to produce the white light. However, in order to mix the red light, the green light and the blue light respectively emitted from the red, green and blue light emission diodes, since a back light unit is required to have a thickness of 5˜10 cm, and a plurality of optical sheets, such as diffusion film and so on are required, the technology has difficulty for using as the light source of the flat display device. Moreover, since it is required to drive the red, green and blue light emission diodes individually, controlling the light emission diodes is difficult.